


curiosity

by KeriYagami2323



Series: sex of the dead [1]
Category: Highschool of the Dead, King of Fighters
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iori's daughter can't control her sexual impulse and rage</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm kinda nervous on what will you guys will think please comment if I did good or bad I'm a beginner

H.O.T.D x Iori X Leona It was a normal day and Leona was in the office for carrying huge sword around and the principal said for the hundredth time “why do you carry a sword for?” he asked “for protection” she answered “why not a knife or gun?” he asked “too small!” she said “don’t you have a locker?’ he asked “yep a small one and a sports locker.” She said “Put it in there!” he yelled “eh-em well your punishment will be *^* you’ll be my sex slave for this hour. If you don’t comply you’ll be expelled and I’ll make sure you will be expelled. So what’s your choice? Fuck me and stay or get expelled which is it?” He said “ok! Do as you please.” She said he got up and locked the door this gonna be fun don’t tense up loosen yourself because you’ll be in positions you never heard of before.” He said as he’s touching she is turning her head with every touch trying not to show satisfaction of fear “DAMN IT WHY ME?! She yelled “ because you are special that’s why.” “THE FUCK!!!” she said “it’ll be over in a little while after this you can go back to your normal life that simple right? Just do it all you need to do to be free.” he said “ok make a move already.” She said “th-th-that ASSHOLE DIE!!!” she yelled then after a minute she sees something out the window looked like a zombie “what the hell they are even doing here!” then runs to the principal’s office and told him that a zombie is outside and just bit the p.e teacher but he laughed in her face and told her that it just a joke and told her to leave so she ran out and got her sniper rifle out her locker aim at the zombie and fired. “one minute normal then chaos the next.” She said “but I LOVE THIS TYPE OF SHIT!!!” she yelled with a red glow in her eyes “come on you half dead motherfuckers!” and started to swing when she runs to the nurse’s office with a kid stood in front of Ms.Marikawa “hmm well you seem to be alright” a voice said behind her “huh?!” Leo said as she turned around “you must be Leona Yagami " she said "are you Saeko busujima?" she said with a surprised tone "yes I am why?" Saeko asked "I'm a big fan of you" she said "let's skip the greetings for now and let's get rid of him." Saeko told her "ok you got it!" grabs her sword and started to slash away then bows as they all died "die just like that!!!!" she yells "you can swing! wow I love that!" Saeko said "well it's from bashing peoples heads in everyday I guess." she said with bloody eyes "hey I really want to fuck you can I?" Saeko said "after we leave" she told her "ok they picked up the nurse and heard a scream "where was that coming from?"


End file.
